warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Vindicator
Chapter fighting on an urban battlefield.]] The Vindicator is an Imperial siege tank based on the Rhino chassis used by many Space Marine Chapters that boasts the most powerful weapon of its type in the Adeptus Astartes' standard armoury, the Demolisher Cannon. It is highly valued and can only be issued to company officers whose units have been tasked with a specific tactical requirement. Though short-ranged, the Vindicator's Demolisher Cannon is capable of destroying enemy armour and fortifications in a single shot. The vehicle is an essential part of any armoured spearhead that the Space Marines unleash. There is little that can stand before a Vindicator's pulverising fury. It is a rare Space Marine tank assault that does not employ a Vindicator in its vanguard. The Vindicator is usually deployed during battles that take place in cities or other dense terrain, such as jungles, where the Demolisher Cannon's lack of range does not affect its performance. Much like the Rhino and Predator tanks, the Vindicator is one of the oldest vehicle types still in use by the Imperium. Space Marine battle tanks are not permanently attached to any one company. Instead they form a vehicle pool, and individual tanks are available for deployment to Space Marine commanders as required. Upon its creation, a Space Marine battle tank is assigned a name that reflects its role as a protector of the Chapter's brethren. From that point onwards, the vehicle is as much a part of the Chapter as the Space Marines themselves, and over the years its many deeds and victories will be celebrated as greatly as the Chapter's flesh and blood heroes. History .]] As with the Predator, the less-than-complete records of this vehicle's history state that it was first deployed during the Dark Age of Technology. The reason for the Vindicator's design was the high casualties taken by many human military forces during combat in dense forests and the concrete jungles of urban areas. Some document fragments found in the Librarius Omnis on Mars have indicated that a certain General Vindictus requested the design of a vehicle from the Forge World of Mars with a high calibre weapon that could shatter heavily protected targets with highly angled weapons fire, and at the same time was still mobile enough to keep up with advancing troops. The chassis of the Rhino was used as the foundation for the first Vindicators, with its front refitted with a high calibre weapon and reinforced with thicker armour plating. With this, the transport ability of the Rhino chassis is forfeited for ammunition stowage and a larger engine. These upgrades lowered the top speed of the vehicle, but were necessary for the large cannon to be fitted. More armour plating was added to the top hull to protect the tank from elevated attacks. The Vindicator's use was recommended by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman for Space Marine Chapters in the ''Codex Astartes''. As such, all Codex-compliant Chapters make use of the vehicle when engaged in armoured assaults of particularly difficult targets. Service Record The hardy Vindicator is built almost exclusively for urban battles where enemies are concealed within reinforced positions, such as large buildings, sewers, etc. The Demolisher Cannon of the Vindicator is used to destroy strong points in the enemy troops' line, take away snipers and smash through thick walls for the Astartes to enter certain buildings. The Dozer Blade or Siege Shield, on the other hand, is used to bulldoze through smaller obstacles in the rough terrain. Gathered in large numbers, Vindicators can unleash massive amounts of damage to any building, if they do not end up demolishing it outright into rubble. The Vindicator carries a fairly large Demolisher Cannon, which launches rocket-assisted shells towards the target at high angles, producing ground-shattering strikes. Construction The Vindicator has a very adaptable chassis, compatible with most standard weapons and engines in other Space Marine vehicles. They are produced in Chapter Forges alongside Rhinos. The construction process of a Vindicator includes checking the omens and supplicating the vehicle's Machine Spirit to protect it from proving cranky on the battlefield. While the armour plating is being added, the Demolisher Cannon is blessed by Tech-priests. Each Vindicator takes a very long time to be converted from the Rhino chassis. They are the treasures of their Chapters, with each usually retaining a dozen in its Armoury. Known Formations The following is a list of known Adeptus Astartes formations that include the Vindicator: *'The Hammer of Caliban' - The Hammer of Caliban formation is a formation used by the Dark Angels Chapter and consists of one Techmarine, one Land Raider Phobos, Land Raider Crusader or Land Raider Redeemer and one Predator, Whirlwind or Vindicator tank squadron. Only the mightiest of foes are worthy of the death dealt by the Hammer of Caliban formation. Named for the beast-slaying weapons once wielded by the knights of The Order, this formation concentrates the fury of The Rock's Armoury into a single, mighty hammerblow. Comprising multiple squadrons of heavily armoured battle tanks under the auspices of the Chapter's finest Techmarines, the Hammer of Caliban is most often deployed when the enemy have multiple monstrous beasts or war engines in the field. Like the knights of their ancient homeworld, the tank-crews of the Hammer of Caliban ride their armoured steeds to war, charging down their massive prey and blasting them apart with the fire of their heavy weapons. Armament ]] The Vindicator is armed with a hull-mounted, forwards-firing Demolisher Cannon. This large weapon fires massive, rocket-propelled high-explosive shells that are capable of inflicting great amounts of damage against enemy structures. Several Demolisher Cannon shells fired from this tank are usually more than enough to bring down most buildings. The Vindicator is often used during urban battles, or battles fought in dense terrain such as jungles and forests, so that the weapon's relatively short-range will not affect its performance. The Vindicator is not equipped with any other weapons, but can be equipped with a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter. Due to the size of the Demolisher Cannon and its automatic ammunition loader and storage magazine, there is only room for two crew members, meaning that with a pintle-mounted weapon equipped, either another crew member will be added or one of the existing crew will have to interrupt his previous duty to man the weapon. The Vindicator is usually equipped with an overly large and thick Dozer Blade known as a Siege Shield, which protects the tank from enemy fire and also allows it to push rubble and debris out of the way so other units can advance. The Vindicator can also be outfitted with several enhancements such as extra armour plating for more protection, a Dozer Blade if the Vindicator is not equipped with a Siege Shield already, a Searchlight, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, and Smoke Launchers. During the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, it was possible for the Vindicator to be armed with a Laser Destroyer Array instead of a Demolisher Cannon. The vehicle could also be equipped with an auxiliary drive system, armoured ceramite plating, and a Machine Spirit, along with a variety of pintle-mounted weapons, including Combi-Bolters or other Combi-weapons, a Havoc Missile Launcher, and either a single Heavy Flamer, or a Heavy Bolter. It is unknown if these are still viable weapon load-out options in the late 41st Millennium. Unit Composition *'1-3 Vindicator Siege Tanks' Wargear A standard Vindicator is armed and equipped with: *'Demolisher Cannon' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' A Vindicator may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Storm Bolter' Vindicators may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Siege Shield or a Dozer Blade' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' Variants Legion Deimos Pattern Vindicator Deimos Vindicator]] The Deimos Pattern is an early type of Vindicator used by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, although many are still operational in the service of Space Marine Chapters in the late 41st Millennium. A powerful assault tank, the Vindicator's principal armament is a heavy-calibre Demolisher Cannon capable of shattering fortifications and breaching the armour plates of tanks with equal ease. It is invaluable in urban warfare as it can blast and shunt its way through barricades and obstacles, enabling troops following behind free passage through streets that might have otherwise swiftly degenerated into kill zones. Vindicator Laser Destroyer Deimos Vindicator Laser Destroyer]] Tearing through the armour plating of enemy vehicles, the Vindicator Laser Destroyer array was a potent weapon of destruction. First retrofitted into the heavily armoured Deimos Pattern Vindicator chassis during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, several Space Marine Legions took to fielding this variant as a mainline battle tank, proving itself on many occasions as an able tank hunter. After millennia of brutal warfare across the galaxy, it is still in favour within the Space Marine Chapters, the Vindicator Laser Destructor continuing to bring retribution to the enemies of Mankind. Chaos Vindicator warband]] The Vindicator has been in use by Imperial forces since the Great Crusade, and it has hardly changed since those turbulent days so long ago. The Space Marine Legions that sided with the corrupted Warmaster and Primarch of the Luna Wolves, Horus Lupercal, used their Vindicators against the Loyalist forces of the Emperor during the Horus Heresy. The Traitor Legions deployed hundreds of Vindicators during their Siege of Terra at the end of the Heresy, where the vehicle's extreme firepower overwhelmed the extensive Imperial fortifications and helped the Traitors get ever closer to the Imperial Palace. After the Horus Heresy ended in a pyrrhic victory for the Emperor's Loyalists, the Traitors fled into the Eye of Terror, and luckily the number of Vindicators they still have in their possession is quite low in the late 41st Millennium, due to the Traitor Legions' inability to easily replace their losses. The only Traitor Legion that still commands a large number of Vindicators is the Iron Warriors Legion and their various warbands. The Iron Warriors maintain enough to field them in entire squadrons. The Iron Warriors, masters of siegecraft and heavy munitions, are infamous for fielding entire "linebreaker squadrons" of Vindicators emblazoned with Chaos symbols and adorned with the defaced statuary of Imperial cities that have fallen to their assaults. When such tank formations combine their fire, it is as though the gods have spoken, and even a fully-garrisoned Fortress of Redemption or Proteus-class battle bunker can be reduced to bloodstained rubble in a single catastrophic salvo. There are rumours of Vindicators that have become corrupted and infected with the power of the Warp, making them all but unstoppable on the battlefield. These Vindicators have nearly impenetrable armour adorned with chains, talismans, and cursed, glowing Chaotic sigils that are driven by no living creature but animated by the possessing spirit of a daemon. The Vindicators under the control of Chaos Space Marine warbands are usually armed with either pintle-mounted twin-linked Bolters (Combi-Bolters) or other Combi-Weapons. Vindicators in use by Chaos and Renegade warbands that have recently betrayed the Imperium, or recently captured Imperial Vindicators, may be armed instead with a Storm Bolter or even a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher. They can also be armed with a Havoc Missile Launcher, an ancient weapon system that has long fallen out of use in the Imperium. Chaos Vindicators can also be equipped with Siege Shields, Destroyer Blades, Dirge Casters, Extra Armour Plating, unholy Chaos Icons or Marks, or Warpflame Gargoyles. They may also be possessed by a daemon, or be bestowed with other "gifts" from the Chaos Gods. Though it is based on the hull of the Rhino personnel carrier, the Vindicator gives all of its interior troop space over to carrying the ammunition for its Demolisher Cannon, a siege weapon so large that it occupies much of the area where the transport deck would be located, and as such cannot transport any passengers. While it lacks the range of a standard Battle Cannon, the Demolisher is far more potent and can breach a bunker or blast apart a tank with a single shell. Usually protected by an enormous metal siege shield that juts out from its front, the Chaos Vindicator can barge its way into position even under intense enemy fire, grinding towards the walls of a fortified stronghold until its devastating armament comes into range. Notable Users of the Vindicator *'Adeptus Astartes' - The Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes are the primary users of the Vindicator, and it is used by every known Chapter. The Space Marines use the Vindicator during urban, jungle, and heavy arboreal battles where its main weapon can destroy enemy infantry hiding in cover. **'Black Templars Space Marine Chapter' - The Black Templars Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Barbarus Incursion. **'Rampagers Space Marine Chapter' - The Rampagers Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the defence of the planet Mackan against hostile forces. **'Raptors Space Marine Chapter' - The Raptors Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Taros Campaign against the Tau. **'Salamanders Space Marine Chapter '- The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Third War for Armageddon against the Orks, and also during the Badab War. **'Scythes of the Emperor' - The Scythes of the Emperor Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Defence of Miral Prime against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken. **'Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter' - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Magdelon Confrontation. **'Storm Giants Space Marine Chapter' - The Storm Giants Space Marine Chapter used Vindicators during the Second Lastrati Punitive Campaign. *''Legiones Astartes'' - The Vindicator was used during the Great Crusade and later the Horus Heresy by all or most of the original 18 Space Marine Legions. It is known that the vehicle was deployed regualy by the Iron Warriors, Ultramarines, and Imperial Fists, the vehicle was also modified to be used as a main battle tank by Legions such as the Sons of Horus and the Iron Hands. *'Chaos Space Marines' - The Traitor Legions of Astartes that defected to the service of Chaos during the Horus Heresy and Renegade Astartes newly arrived at their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers use the Vindicator in the same way as Loyalist Astartes; namely as a heavy support vehicle during urban and dense terrain battles. Notable Engagements *'The Siege of Vraks' - The Dark Angels, Red Scorpions, and Angels of Absolution used Vindicators during the Siege of Vraks against the Traitor forces. The Chaos Space Marine warbands of the Berserkers of Skallathrax and the Skulltakers also used Vindicators against the Loyalist forces during the Siege of Vraks. *'The Badab War' - The Exorcists Space Marine Chapter and several other Space Marine Chapters used Vindicators during the Badab War against the Secessionist forces of the Tyrant of Badab and his Renegade Astral Claws. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Titanicus'', pg. 23 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 38 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 80 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 100-101, 176 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Battle Tanks", "Vindicators" *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 88-89, 177 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 84, 155 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 43, 101 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 54-55, 103 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pg. 41 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 33 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 39, 103 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Battle Tanks", "Vindicators (Datasheet)", "The Hammer of Caliban (Formation)" *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 58-59, 119 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 71, 146 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 43 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 158 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 67-76 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 64, 146 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 82, 87, 128, 176-178 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 59, 94 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 62 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 26, 158-164, 205 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 221 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-WW/Legion-Deimos-Pattern-Vindicator?_requestid=2489120 Forge World Webstore - Legion Deimos Pattern Vindicator] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-WW/Deimos-Vindicator-Laser-Destroyer?_requestid=2489107 Forge World Webstor - Deimos Vindicator Laser Destroyer] Gallery Vindicator001.jpg|A Vindicator of the Ultramarines Chapter Ultramarines Chapter, front view Vindicator000.jpg|A Vindicator of the Ultramarines Chapter, side view Vindicator002.jpg|A Vindicator of the Ultramarines Chapter, dorsal view AoA Vindicator.jpg|A Vindicator of the Angels of Absolution Chapter AC Vindicator Siege Tank.jpg|A Vindicator of the Pre-Heresy Astral Claws Chapter DAVindicator.jpg|A Vindicator of the Dark Angels Chapter Exorcists Vindicator 'Dagger of Haydes.jpg|A Vindicator, Dagger of Haydes, of the Exorcists Chapter RS Vindicator.jpg|A Vindicator of the Red Scorpions Chapter Vindicator06.png|A Vindicator belonging to the Salamanders Chapter SW Vindicator Ironwolves.jpg|A Vindicator of the Space Wolves Chapter's Ironwolves Great Company BTVindicator.JPG|A Vindicator with Siege Shield, of the Black Templars Chapter Rampagers Vindicator.jpg|A Vindicator with Siege Shield, of the Rampagers Chapter Vindicator05.png|A Vindicator with Siege Shield, of the Scythes of the Emperor Chapter Vindicator04.png|A Vindicator with Siege Shield, of the Space Wolves Chapter Storm Giants Vindicator.jpg|A Vindicator with Siege Shield, of the Storm Giants Chapter Skulltakers Chaos Vindicator 2.jpg|Chaos Vindicator Siege Tank of the World Eaters sub-faction "the Skulltakers"; claimed in battle after defeating an Iron Knights Chapter strike force in the Telamon Cloud region; encountered during the Siege of Vraks in 828.M41 Vindicator02.png|A Vindicator firing its Demolisher Cannon during battle Vindicator10.png|A Chaos Vindicator during the Siege of Vraks Vindicator03.png|An enemy shell almost hits a Vindicator during a battle DarkAngelsTanks000.png|A Vindicator Siege Tank, Predator Destructor Battle Tank and Whirlwind Artillery Tank of the Dark Angels Chapter Category:V Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles